Xiaolin Showdown (season 4)
Xiaolin Showdown season 4 is to be where season 3 had left off starring the voice talents from Tara Charendoff, Tom Kenny, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Jeff Bennett, Wayne Knight, Maurice LaMarche, Jamil Walker Smith (succeeding from the late Lee Thompson Young respectively), Danny Cooksey, Susan Silo, Jason Marsden, Jennifer Hale, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jim Cummings, Debi Derryberry, David Kaye, Kath Soucie, Eric Bauza, Corey Burton, Cree Summer Francks and Candi Milo. Also starring Emily Hahn as the voice behind Bettina Kendrick. It's to premiere on Cartoon Network on January 4, 2019. Voice Cast Members * Tara Charendoff as Omi and Ping Pong (voices) * Tom Kenny as Raimundo Pedrosa, Grand Master Dashi, Vlad and Hannibal Bean (voices) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Kimiko Tohomoko (voice) * Jeff Bennett as Clay Bailey, Jessie Bailey and Master Mionk Guan (voices) * Wayne Knight as Dojo Kanojo Cho (voice) * Maurice LaMarche as Master Fung and Tubbimura (voice) * Jamil Walker Smith as Jermaine Thompson (voice, succeeding from the late Lee Thompson Young respectively) * Danny Cooksey as Jack Spicer (voice) * Susan Silo as Wuya (voice) * Jason Marsden as Chase Young (voice) * Jennifer Hale as Catnappe and Shadow (voices) * Jim Cummings as Mala-Mala Jong (voice) * Debi Derryberry as Heylin Omi (voice) * David Kaye as Salvador Cumo and Heylin Raimundo (voices) * Kath Soucie as Heylin Kimiko (voice) * Eric Bauza as Heylin Clay (voice) * Corey Burton as Dark Dojo (voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Misty Night-Hawk (voice) * Candi Milo as Mistress Eganis (voice) * Emily Hahn as Bettina Kendrick (voice) Gallery Omi picture.jpg|Omi (voiced by Tara Charendoff respectively) Ping Pong picture.png|Ping Pong (also voiced by Tara Charendoff respectively) Raimundo picture.png|Raimundo Pedrosa (voiced by Tom Kenny respectively) Grand Master Dashi picture.jpg|Grand Master Dashi (also voiced by Tom Kenny respectively) Vlad picture.jpg|Vlad (also voiced by Tom Kenny respectively) Hannibal Bean picture.jpg|Hannibal Bean (also voiced by Tom Kenny respectively) Kimiko picture.jpg|Kimiko Tohomoko (voiced by Grey DeLisle Griffin respectively) Clay picture.png|Clay Bailey (voiced by Jeff Bennett respectively) Jessie Bailey picture.png|Jessie Bailey (also voiced by Jeff Bennett respectively) Master Monk Guan picture.png|Master Monk Guan (also voiced by Jeff Bennett respectively) Dojo picture.png|Dojo Kanajo Cho (voiced by Wayne Knight respectively) Master Fung picture.jpg|Master Fung (voiced by Maurice LaMarche respectively) Tubbimura picture.jpg|Tubbimara (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche respectively) Jermaine picture.jpg|Jermaine Thompson (voiced by Jamil Walker Smith, succeeding from the late Lee Thompson Young respectively) Jack Spicer picture.jpg|Jack Spicer (voiced by Danny Cooksey respectively) Wuya's picture.jpg|Wuya (voiced by Susan Silo respectively) Chase Young picture.png|Chase Young (voiced by Jason Marsden respectively) Katnappé picture.png|Katnappe (voiced by Jennifer Hale respectively) Shadow photo.png|Shadow (also voiced by Jennifer Hale respectively) Mala-Mala Jong picture.jpg|Mala-Mala Jong (voiced by Jim Cummings respectively) Heylin Omi.jpg|Heylin Omi (voiced by Debi Derryberry, ever since Jimmy Neuton's voice on The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) Salvador Cumo picture.png|Salvador Cumo (voiced by David Kaye respectively) Heylin Raimundo picture.png|Heylin Raimundo (voiced by David Kaye, evil sounding voice) Heylin Kimiko.jpg|Heylin Kimiko (voiced by Kath Soucie, ever since Lil's voice on Rugrats and All Grown Up!) Heylin Clay.png|Heylin Clay (voiced by Eric Bauza respectively) Dark Dojo.png|Dark Dojo (voiced by Corey Burton, evil sounding voice) Misty Night-Hawk.png|Misty Night-Hawk (voiced by Cree Summer Francks, evil sounding voice) Mistress Eganis.png|Mistress Eganis (voiced by Candi Milo, her own voice) Bettina.png|Bettina Kendrick (voiced by Emily Hahn, her own voice) List of Episodes * Episode 401: "The 6th Team Member" ''(January 4, 2019) * Episode 402: [["Stone Solid for Good"|"Stone Solid for Good"]] (January 5, 2019) * Episode 403: [["Send in the Heylin Clones"|"Send in the Heylin Clones"]] (February 1, 2019) * Episode 404: [["The Truth About Misty Night-Fall"|"The Truth About Misty Night-Fall"]] (February 2, 2019) * Episode 405: ''"Meet Mistress Eganis" (March 1, 2019) * Episode 406: [["The Face of Gems"|''"The Face of Gems"]] (March 2, 2019) * Episode 407: ''"The Emerald of Truth" (April 5, 2019) * Episode 408: "Dream Vision Quests" (April 6, 2019) * Episode 409: [["The Wrath of Hannibal Bean"|''"The Wrath of Hannibal Bean"]] (May 3, 2019) * Episode 410: [["Body Switched for Your Entire Life"|"Body Switched for Your Entire Life"]] (May 4, 2019) * Episode 411: [["The Hunt for the Golden Crystal Egg"|"The Hunt for the Golden Crystal Egg"]] (June 7, 2019) * Episode 413: [["How the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors Came to Be"|"How the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors Came to Be"]] (June 8, 2019) * Episode 414: [["The Imprisonment"|"The Imprisonment"]] (July 5, 2019) * Episode 415: [["The Rise of Phase-creep"|"The Rise of Phase-creep"]] (July 6, 2019) * Episode 416: [["Heylin Apprentice Part 1"|"Heylin Apprentice Part 1"]] (August 2, 2019) * Episode 417: [["Heylin Apprentice Part 2"|"Heylin Apprentice Part 2"]] (August 3, 2019) * Episode 418: [["Welcome to Jawani Jungle Forest"|"Welcome to Jawani Jungle Forest"]] (September 6, 2019) * Episode 419: [["The Creature of Yarmer Cove Lake"|"The Creature of Yarmer Cove Lake"]] (September 7, 2019) * Episode 420: [["The Night of the Heylin Werewolf"|"The Night of the Heylin Werewolf"]] (October 4, 2019) * Episode 421: [["The Aftershock of Bettina Part 1"|"The Aftershock of Bettina Part 1"]] (October 5, 2019) * Episode 422: [["The Aftershock of Bettina Part 2"|"The Aftershock of Bettina Part 2"]] (November 1, 2019) * Episode 423: [["The Return of a Team Mate"|"The Return of a Team Mate"]] (November 2, 2019) * Episode 424: [["The Requiem of a True Good Friend"|"The Requiem of a True Good Friend"]] (December 6, 2019) * Episode 425: [["Morning of Resurrection: The Revival of Bettina"|"''Morning of Resurrection: The Revival of Bettina"]] (December 7, 2019) * Episode 426: ''"The Chase Who Stayed on the Good Side"'' (December 8, 2019) Category:Cartoon Network